


Six minutes late

by Mi_n_ico



Series: Fe3h reincarnation au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Lorenz gets to be extra, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_n_ico/pseuds/Mi_n_ico
Summary: it’s the first day of fall quarter at Sunset Court College and someone is late to their 8 am English class.(Set at the beginning of the chatfic au timeline so no real spoilers if you haven’t read that! But this is in that universe so it will give you more context if you check out the rest of the world in the series!)
Series: Fe3h reincarnation au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Six minutes late

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the Reincarnation AU! If you’re unaware, this is part of a much larger collection focused primarily around my chatfic which you can find in the collection!  
> surrounding the chatfic is a collection of short stories featuring different members of the cast in situations relating to the timeline of the chatfic. The chatfic is for quick snappy character development through the path of least resistance, and once we’ve established how I’m intending to butcher both Fodlan and its population, we can move on to more complete works.

Bernadetta sighed, staring longingly at her phone, face down on the table. Class only just started, how could she already be wanting out of it? And it was a class she liked too. 

The professor had begun passing papers around and Bernie used the opportunity to check her notifications while she moved it out of the way of her syllabus. Surprisingly she had a text, from someone in the room with her no less!

**Ferdie:** no one is sitting next to u right?

Bernie glanced up to where the professor seemed engrossed with trying to fix something in his powerpoint and chanced a quick reply

Seats free, why? **:You**

**Ferdie:** cause Lorrie’s supposed to b in this class w/ us but he’s late

Breathing out hard through her nose, Bernie swiped a second syllabus from the pile before passing it down. 

Late on day one? Well, it was the first day of fall quarter, and most of them were new. Plus the traffic was pretty dicey depending on when you got to campus, and Lorenz was at the very far end.

But still, sunset Court wasn’t exactly a huge campus, and there were maps literally everywhere! Staff members even sat out specifically to show people where to go, what reason could he possibly have to be five- no six minutes late?

Her question was answered immediately as the door swung open with an undignified creak. 

Every eye shot to the door, and Bernie had to suppress an eye roll. There was Lorenz, in all his glory, dressed like he was going somewhere special, holding an iced coffee. 

His hair was straightened within an inch of its life, he had on… was that pink eyeliner? And his outfit was… surprisingly tame by Lorenz standards. A light pinky-purple short sleeve button up shirt under an unbuttoned purple pinstripe vest, shirt tucked into a pair of white skinny jeans with a leather belt matching the shoes. The white gloves were a bit much, especially for eight in the morning (8:06, specifically) in September, but it was hardly the weirdest thing he’d ever worn in her presence. In the two months she’d “known” him (it’s much more complicated than that, really) he’d worn all manner of absurd things. This was very normal, he clearly dressed down for the occasion. 

He still stood out like a sore thumb in a room full of tired teens and young adults in sweats and t-shirts though. Even Ferdie looked relatively comfy today in just a dark orange sweater tucked into high waisted brown shorts and yellow converse.

Without a word he plopped down in the seat next to Bernadetta and exchanged the yellow packet of papers for a small paper envelope of some kind, heavy with something warm inside. 

“There was some idiot in front of me who had no idea how to order coffee, and I was in a drive through so it's not like I could just  _ leave _ ,” he whispered, “thanks for saving a seat.” 

“No problem.” she whispered back, peeking in the little bag to discover a small scone inside. 

Just before she could lean over to quietly thank him, the professor--seemingly finished with fixing whatever ailed his presentation--started right into explanation. Lists of required books, attendance expectations, grading policies, and all the other specificities that come with the territory of ENG 128: Intro to Novels. 

Through a quick hand raising survey it was revealed that there were only four running start students in the class at all, and three of them were Bernie, Ferdie, and Lorenz. They’d all been breezing through credits at the highschool level and already had taken an equivalent class for ENG-101. 

They were also part of a surprisingly large number of students who were new to the college that quarter. And the professor seemed happy about it. 

“Well then this will prove to be useful!” he insisted, clicking ahead to a slide that said “writing center” 

“We have here with us a tutor from the writing center here to talk about their services!” the professor explained, moving toward the door to let in the awaiting speaker, “He’s currently in his final semesters working on a degree of his own, and when he was first here I taught his ENG-101 course.” 

Everyone else glanced at the entering figure with only the vaguest hints of fascination. Two girls near the front gave the guy an approving look-over, whispering to each other as he passed. A few jock-types gave a double take, as the tutor’ appearance was tall, slender, with long hair along with a well angled jaw and curveless build. 

And where everyone else was as disinterested as college students ought to be, three specific students looked on in what can only be described as  _ soul-sucking panic.  _

The type of panic that washes over you when you see someone in a location you are distinctly unused to. Like a teacher in the grocery store. 

Except so much worse because its fucking Jeritza in a goddess damned college classoom. 

The three pitifully attempted to contain their horror as he settled in at the front. Bernadetta had to start eating her scone just to keep from screaming. 

Jeritza’s eyes scanned the room, smile faltering more and more as his gaze found them each. But he recovered quickly, launching into a vaguely flustered, but otherwise unremarkable speech, 

“Well, I’m pleasantly surprised to see some familiar faces in the crowd, I see my endless praise of Professor Williams’ ability wasn’t so pointless after all. Anyway” he gently slapped the desk in front of him, “the writing center…” 


End file.
